Mistletoe
by kakeras
Summary: 7259. Smut. Lemon. Yaoi. Tsuna doesn't have a Secret Santa gift for Gokudera, but it turns out that Gokudera doesn't have a Secret Santa gift for Tsuna as well. They talk under a mistletoe, and one thing leads to another.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, then I would ship so many of the guys with the other guys already.

Warning: Yaoi. Lemon. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: I'm practicing my lemon and smut writing. This is 7259. Yes, 7259. Not 5927. 7259. You know what that means.

PLEASE REVIEW 3

Merry Christmas Everyone!

'_Awww…. Why did Reborn have to invite everyone to my house? Why couldn't we just hold the Christmas party somewhere else?... Shoot! Christmas! I forgot to buy a Secret Santa gift for Gokudera!... But then again, it is Gokudera. He'll probably appreciate anything I give him.'_

Tsuna was trying to study his math project till his mind wandered off about the upcoming Christmas party. He looked at the clock and it was thirty minutes to six. The Decimo had to get dressed… and fish out a present for Gokudera.

After getting dressed, Tsuna opened his closet and wanted to see if he could stumble upon something of Gokudera's taste. There was an old T-shirt, which would obviously not fit the bomber, an old robot toy, a broken water gun, and more useless junk that couldn't be of any value at all. Then Tsuna started to think of things that Gokudera liked. He obviously liked exploring the unknown and uncovering mysteries and things like aliens… And he obviously liked his Juudaime. Other than that, Tsuna was out of ideas.

The doorbell rang, and the first person was obviously Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, the guy he always bumps into.

"Why do you keep on following me, baseball idiot!"

"Now now, Gokudera-kun, you knew I was invited here as well." Yamamoto says in a calm tone as he enters and greets Tsuna's mother and father. Gokudera did the same.

The two headed for their boss's room. Right when they opened the door, Tsuna comes out. The clothes he wore matched with the season, and he looked adorable in them. This made the two young boys turn a little red because of their boss's cuteness.

"Good Evening, Juudaime! Y-you look good in those clothes!" Maybe it looked like he was trying to earn some point, but in reality, he meant every word he says about his beloved Juudaime.

"Mhm. You do look good! I'll just…. go use your bathroom!" And the blushing Takeshi leaves. There was only one reason for this, and that was because Tsuna looked completely arousing every time he has a cuteness overload.

After a few hours, everyone was here. The party lasted all night, everyone was having fun, Lambo made a mess with the buffet of food, and many mistletoe cases. Then it came for the Secret Santa.

"Okay everyone! It's time for the Secret Santa! I don't care for the order, let's just give our gifts!" Reborn says, handing Sawada Nana a gift, which signaled everyone to give out their gifts as well.

'_Ah… I still don't have a gift for Gokudera! I feel so bad for forgetting his gift! This is really making me feel depressed…. Ah! Look how lonely he is in that corner without a present on his hands! I really am Dame-Tsuna….' _

Tsuna wasn't sure now of what to do next, but he thought that he'll have to approach him sooner or later. And he did it sooner.

"Hey… Gokudera…" Tsuna says, in a quiet voice.

"Hm? Juudaime! Ah… eh… M-merry Christmas!" Gokudera sounded a little hesitant. This made Tsuna wonder why. But he shrugged it off, since he still had to apologize for forgetting his present.

"Um… Gokudera… well… I for-"

"Juudaime! Gomenasai Juudaime! I'm so sorry for not getting you your present!" Come to think of it, Tsuna didn't receive a present either. It was obvious now, though, who the Decimo's Secret Santa is.

Tsuna tried to calm him down. "It's okay, Gokudera! You don't have to feel bad! I mean… I'm sorry too because I forgot to give you your gift…" The sad tone of his voice made Gokudera worry a little. But his mind was blank. The bomber held onto the shoulders of his boss, not knowing what else to do other than apologize for not giving him a gift, and for making Tsuna feel guilty. He even looked up and prayed that he'll be forgiven (and he obviously will). That's when the silverette saw something he was not expecting to see. It was mistletoe. The thought of kissing his Juudaime made him quiet and turned his face into a crimson blush.

"H-hey, Gokudera, what's wrong?... You're all quiet… and red! Are you coming down with a fever?" He says in a worried tone.

'_Gah! Why did I have to get into a situation like this? If I tell the Juudaime that there's a mistletoe above us, he'll get all flustered and try to panic… But then I'll miss this one chance to steal a kiss from him! Gah! What should I do? Do I just kiss him? But then he might freak out and maybe even dismiss me of my position as his right-hand man!... Oh god. He's catching up! He might look up and see the mistletoe! I don't know what to do! Crap….. This is all or nothing.'_

Tsuna was looking at Gokudera, his face a little red. He just saw the mistletoe, and caught on with why Gokudera was cherry-faced. Though this amused Tsuna a bit. On his tiptoes, Tsuna locks his lips with Gokudera, the silverette surprised by what he was doing.

Gokudera was submissive to the kiss. They finally parted when they needed some air.

"J-juudaime…" Mixed feelings were entering the Storm Guardian. He was happy, embarrassed, and felt horrible to have done something he wasn't supposed to… even if it was Tsuna who he took action.

Tsuna, with a blush tinted on his face said, "Merry Christmas, Gokudera." Their hands were glued to each other the whole night. There was no mistaking that they both enjoyed each other's warmth, and now they've come to an understanding with their feelings… Feelings that connected, and grew together. The feelings of these two grew separately, but now fed off of the other.

They say that mistletoe is a fascinating plant with mystical properties, and a beautiful one at that. So much so that it's become the cause of an important symbol of love… a kiss. But real mistletoe has a parasitic nature. Gokudera always liked Tsuna, but he thought that it was just his loyalty to his boss. Tsuna thought of Gokudera as an important friend. Though they never knew what would happen when these thoughts clash and merge together… but a kiss was all it took to understand. And a kiss… doesn't always symbolize love. It could mean lust as well, and that was something a certain Vongola boss yearned for.

After a few more hours, everyone left. Literally, everyone. Some of them, like the Varia, had plans of their own, the others followed Yamamoto to his father's sushi shop, not even Sawada Nana was home. Except, of course, Tsuna and his right hand man…who will literally be his right hand man tonight.

"Juudaime… To tell you the truth… It's only now that I've realized my true feelings for you…! S-so… Juudaime… I-i-i-it's a little late for me to say this, but… I love you!" He finally said it. And when he did, he sank to the chest of Tsuna, who was holding him. They were all alone now, in the Decimo's room.

The wimpy little Tsuna is now the more dominating Tsuna. He placed Gokudera down on his bed, and leaned on top of him. There was a moment of silence as their eyes conversed with each other.

"Gokudera… If you have any problems at all… You're free to consult me." The brunette made a reassuring statement which made the silverette think that he can always depend on his boss. The Decimo then leans down, and locks his lips with his Storm Guardian. For some reason, it felt like they were fighting on whose tongue will enter. Unfortunately… or maybe fortunately, for Gokudera, it was Tsuna's tongue that was exploring the cavern.

Once Tsuna released, he caught his breath. "Any problem at all… Gokudera-kun… You're free to consult..." He leans in for a short kiss.

"For example… Sexual problems." There was a hint of seduction in his voice, which completely aroused the bomber.

After a few make out sessions, Tsuna made his way down to Gokudera's neck. He started to suck on it and earned a lot of moans from his guardian. Gokudera, who was resisting the pleasure from his neck, submitted to Tsuna, accepting anything his boss was willing to do.

Of course, that's as far as they would go if they had their clothes on. Tsuna gladly ripped off his lover's shirt with all his might. This made the silverette shriek a bit since there was a slight pain from the shirt. Once it was off, Tsuna proceeded down to his chest. His hand played with his nipple as he sucked on the other one. Again, he earned a few moans from his lover, that is, till his other hand went down for his pants, and he squeezed the guardian's hard member.

"J-juudaimeeeee…!"

"If you want more of this… call me by my name." Tsuna demands, squeezing much harder. Even if Gokudera didn't follow, Tsuna would still continue anyway.

"Ts-tsuna…! Tsuna! Th-the other side as well…!" He was referring to his nipples. Tsuna took a lot of time sucking on that one nipple, so he decided to go for the other one. While playing with his body, the Decimo began unbuttoning his pants and taking off his underwear. Now the Decimo was buck naked, and his member erected… or as what Ryohei would say…. EXTREMELY HARDDD!

Tsuna stopped for a moment so that he could help Gokudera strip his pants. After several seconds, the bomber's hard member was revealed. Tsuna then leaned in on him, and kisses him. He returned to the scene where he was sucking on the other nipple, but this time, stroking his guardian's member at the same time.

"Gahh…. Ts-tsuna…" After moaning his name, Tsuna shifted to a position where his face was facing Gokudera's member, while his fingers were on his lover's face. "Now suck." He says. "Unless you want me to go in dry." The silverette agreed, and inserted his boss's fingers in his mouth. Tsuna then licked the top of his guardian's member. At first, his tongue was playing with the tip, then he covered the whole head with his mouth, slowly inserting the bomber's member inside his mouth. Once it was all in, Tsuna started bobbing his head up and down, which was extremely pleasurable for Gokudera.

The bomber tried to hold it in. He was on the verge of climaxing.

Tsuna finally pulled out his fingers from Gokudera, and proceeded to insert them inside him. He was sucking and fingering, the bomber was in heaven.

"Mmmmmm…. Tsuna…. Ah… fas…ter…" He pleaded. Tsuna responded by sucking and penetrating even harder.

Tsuna pulled out both his fingers and his head. Before him was Gokudera's member, precum spilling out. He touched the tip with his finger, and the silverette's member trembled. The Decimo smirked. He started stroking it as fast as he could, with his mouth open in front of the member.

"Ts-tsuna! I-I'm coming!" With one last stroke, Gokudera released his seed. Most of it shot into Tsuna's mouth, while some spilled all over the boss's chest.

"Get ready… I'm going in… You… You better have some more energy left…" This wasn't Tsuna talking, it was his lust.

"H-hai…!"

Gokudera cringed when the tip of the Decimo's member was placed on his entrance. The brunette slowly enters the silverette, who was tighter than expected.

"Ah… AhhhHHH! It… hurts…" His voice became a little squeaky. Once Tsuna was all in, Gokudera's body arched forward. "Tsuna… faster…" And as if in response, the Decimo did indeed go faster.

They had many different styles. Tsuna couldn't hold his seed for long after what felt like hours of fucking. Still inside of him, the brunette leans forward and kisses the silverette some more. Their tongues intertwinded and played with each other, till Tsuna let go.

"I'm coming too… Gokudera… Ah…. Ahhh….. AHhhhh….!" Tsuna finally released inside him. His seed hit Gokudera's soft spot, causing him to come once more.

"Ahhhhh…..!"

There was a lot of panting as the two tried to catch their breath. Tsuna's body then fell down on top of Gokudera's… but he still had a lot of energy.

"… Gokudera-kun? You're still hard~!" Tsuna teases. Tsuna was no longer in his dominating mode, but rather, the old wimpy Tsuna we all know and love.

"I'll… I'll fix that for you!" The Decimo then starts to sit on top of his guardian, lowering himself as Gokudera's member enters him this time. "Ah…ah…."

"J-juudaime! Please! D-don't! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable!" What he says was true, but he still wanted it. But he didn't listen. Tsuna thought that if he got it over with, it wouldn't hurt as much, so he just fell, completely inserting the silverette's member inside him. But he was wrong. It hurt as hell.

"Ahhh! I-it hurts….!" Tsuna shouts out, a tear streaming down from his eye. "J-juudaime! Y-you can stop now! I'm fine by myself!"

"N-no… I… I want this... Gokudera… please… fuck… fuck me…!" He pleaded. Tsuna's eyes were half closed from lust, and he seemed to be panting heavily.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera wasn't sure of what to do now. But since his boss asked for it, he pushed Tsuna down, this time he was on top of him.

"Gokudera…. kun…."

The Storm guardian went all out. He was pounding inside Tsuna, fast and hard. After several minutes, he was ready to climax once more. People would wonder how many times a boy could climax, but they were both young and had a lot of seed stored in them. This would probably be the last time they'll release on this night.

"Juudaime…. Tsuna… I'm coming…!"

"Me too!... Faster! Harder…!... Ah… Ahhh… AHHH…!" And finally, they both released. Gokudera slumped next to his boss… who is now his lover. They were both exhausted.

"Merry Christmas… Gokudera-kun… I love you."

"Merry Christmas… Juu-… Tsuna… I love you too…"

With one last kiss to seal the night's event, they finally snuggled with each other and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Sooo… How was it? Good? Please review. Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
